It's a Wolfy World
by Pandora North Star
Summary: Humorous season three story. Werewolf Oz bites Xander and wackiness ensues!


It's a Wolfy World  
  
  
It's A Wolfy World   
  
By Pandora North Star   
  
Setting: Before Angel was gone for good and after he came back from hell. Note: Angel is not exactly back to his normal self so it gives him reason for what happens in the story as you will see...   
  
Oz stepped out the door of the Bronze and glanced around. He slung his guitar over his shoulder and hurried to the van. It was important that he got home and chained up before the changes started. He didn't mean to be out so late but he had lost track of time. He always did when he was playing with The Dingoes.   
  
The sun was just starting to set over the horizon of Sunnydale, the town over the hellmouth. Funny how they didn't mention that in the brochure. Also that it was a mystical convergence of weird. So therefore Oz fit in, being a werewolf.   
  
Xander was sitting on the school's front steps when his van drove up. It was his night to chain him up. Oz was so happy to have found such accepting friends. Granted that they were witches and slayers and vampires but still you couldn't find a better bunch of people.   
  
"Come on wolf boy. The night is coming." Xander said waiting for Oz to unlock the door. "Now you can be chained up by your hands or by your feet. Me personally I would go for the feet." Oz gave him a warning growl. "Ok hands it is." Oz led him down to the basement where Xander chained him up just as Oz started sprouting fur. Xander had barely finished when Oz began thrashing at the chains. Xander backed up and sat down in a chair next to a scary looking tranquilizer gun. He pulled out a comic book and a bag of Doritoes, ready for the long night of Oz watching.   
  
He didn't mind because it was only 3 nights a month and he even got to skip a few months here and there. Xander was reading his comic book and became drowsy. He put it down and closed one eye, careful to keep the other on Oz who was hanging, asleep from the wall. I wonder what it's like to be a werewolf. Xander wondered sleepily. Slowly his other eye shut and he was asleep.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************************   
  
Xander awoke harshly to a searing pain in his arm. He opened his eyes and stared right into Oz's black wolf ones. "Ah!" Xander scrambled to get up but Oz had finished with him. Xander grabbed his bleeding arm and watched helplessly as Oz broke the basement window and went galloping away into the night. "I have to call Giles." Xander moaned reaching for the cordless phone that was sitting next to him in case anything like that should ever happen. "I have to call 911." Xander realized as the pool of blood in his lap grew.   
  
Xander grabbed the phone with his good hand and raced out of the building. "Giles. It's Oz. He got out and bit me." Xander managed to bark into the phone.   
  
"I'll be right there." Giles said worriedly. Xander looked down at his arm but it was no longer bleeding. It was now growing hair. I hope he hurries. Xander could feel the primal urges starting to creep up on him. They were infecting his very veins as the almost full moon reflected down on him.   
  
He could hear Giles car coming down the road before he saw it. Not because of his newly acquired better hearing but its dying putt putts. Giles refused to give it up. "We are here Xander!" Willow and Giles jumped out of the car.   
  
"I'm changing." Xander warned. "You have to get Oz. He's out there somewhere."   
  
"Buffy's on it." Willow said inching closer.   
  
"Don't come near me!" Xander pleaded. He could feel the thick heavy fur sprouting up on his hands and moving all over him. Popping up like mutant Rogaine hair.   
  
"Xander. " Willow shouted as he sprinted the way Oz had run. "Oh no." Willow stared after her best guy friend sadly. It was getting to be to much. She could handle Oz but now Xander. She had to put a stop to it.   
  
"I'm gonna find a spell and I'm gonna chance him back!"   
  
*************************************************************************************************************************   
  
Oz ran through the woods semi aware in his werewolf state of the humans around him. He knew he had done something but he couldn't comprehend it. He was trying to outrun the horror that was chasing him.   
  
Xander chased after Oz, only getting glimpses of Oz between trees in the moonlight. He was slowly catching up to Oz despite his just learned trait of running on 4 legs. The fact that he was usually taller than Oz made the difference. He made large bounds trying to follow the other werewolf in the unknown woods. He howled loudly and Oz responded. He wagged his tail and bounded after Oz even harder.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************************   
  
"Giles we don't have very long. We have to find them and give Xander the potion before the sun comes up and he changes back. Or else it will be permanent." Willow sighed closing the book she had hoped would save Xander from the same fate as Oz.   
  
"Don't think about that now. Do we have the ingredients?"   
  
"You don't have them all here." she gestured around his apartment. "But by stopping at Oz's, Xander's, the occult store and my house I think we will have what we need."   
  
"I'm at your service." Giles reminded her. They moved towards the door.   
  
"Could you use another pair of hands?" Cordelia was at the door just about to knock as Giles and Willow came charging out.   
  
"Yeah. Go to Xander's and get this stuff." Willow ripped up part of her list and handed it to Cordelia. "Meet at the library when you are done. She shoved her away before Cordelia could protest. Cordelia made her way back to her car and sped off as Giles and Willow puttered away.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************************   
  
"Come out Oz. Come out Xander." Buffy called tromping around town. She had already went through the middle of town and had started circling her way around to the outside of town. She was coming upon the woods and she didn't want to be there alone. Willow or Angel usually accompanied her. But tonight Willow was working on the spell and who knew where Angel was these days. He still wasn't exactly himself.   
  
Buffy heard a crackling of bushes behind her and vaulted. The 2 werewolves came running out confused. "Come on boys." Buffy said swinging a rope like a cowboy trying to catch a bull. "Here my little puppy friends." Buffy swung the rope but it went wide. The werewolves howled in laughter as she prepared to swing again. Buffy managed to rope the larger werewolf. She pulled him forward pitting his animal strength against her slayer strength. But he was no match. "I hate to do this to you Xander." Buffy plunged a tranquilizer into Xander's neck and he slumped down. Oz the werewolf ran off to fast for her to rope him with Xander down.   
  
"I'll be back for you Oz." Buffy warned. "The most important thing is that I get Xander back. At least there is still hope for him.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************************   
  
Giles and Willow managed to gather the spell ingredients they needed with Cordelia's help. One of the ingredients they got was a very rare plant. When they were at the occult store purchasing it the owner warned them if they messed up the spell he wouldn't be able to acquire more for another year.   
  
The three of them were buzzing around the library to Willow's commands as she prepared the potion. It was up to Buffy to get Xander to the library, so they could give it to him.   
  
"I have it!" Willow said at last. She held up a vile of dark red liquid. "I hope Buffy gets Xander here soon." She put it down gently in a holder to wait. Giles paced nervously and Cordelia looked out the window watching the moon as it slowly faded . If Buffy didn't come back soon everything would be ruined. As Willow found out the potion wouldn't hold. It was all up to Buffy and the hopes that Willow's spell worked. (On the rare occasion it did. Although they had more faith in her since she saved Angel's soul.)   
  
Speaking of Angel...   
  
"Hey guys." Angel wandered into the library. "Has anyone seem Buffy?" He looked around and spotted the vile full of anecdote on the table. "Mmm blood." He shot over before anyone could stop him. "Yuck that's not blood." Angel said after downing most of it. He looked up at the faces of his friends. "What was that?" Angel gave them a nervous look.   
  
"Poor Xander." Willow started sobbing.   
  
"What happened to Xander?" Angel asked. "Oh I don't feel good." Angel buckled down over the table his face looking as green as a vampires face could look while still in human form.   
  
"Giles he's doomed." Willow cried.   
  
"I have Xander." Buffy said triumphantly slinging the limp werewolf body onto another table. They all looked at her helplessly. "Angel?" Buffy looked at him and realized what had happened. "Oh no. How?"   
  
"He didn't know. He thought it was blood." Cordelia said wearily.   
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Angel said pitifully.   
  
"It's ok." Buffy cooed going over to him and wrapping her arms around him.   
  
"It's actually not ok. Buffy, Xander might be permanent. As in another Oz." Willow said shaking her head.   
  
"And you ought to go after Oz. He's fairly dangerous being loose like that." Giles pointed out.   
  
"Fine. I'm going." Buffy hesitated leaving Angel but did on the mean glares from her friends.   
  
"Maybe we can give Xander the end of the potion. It might do something." Willow suggested moving towards Xander. Tears trickled down her face.   
  
"Um slight problem." Angel moaned trying not to hurl. Everyone looked up to a levitating Angel. Angel twisted and turned but he was stuck halfway up to the ceiling.   
  
"This is very interesting. The effects of the de-wolfing made Angel fly." Giles said forgetting the disaster at hand.   
  
"I gave Xander the rest of the potion." Cordelia snapped Giles out of his musings and Willow out of her crying.   
  
They turned to her standing over the body. A funny thing happened. The body started losing some of the fur but the vampire saliva that was mixed with it made for interesting consequences. Xander grew fangs and his naked body shuttered. Cordelia stumbled back. Xander jumped up and grabbed the clothing they always saved for Oz when he transformed back in the morning.   
  
"Well that certainly wasn't expected." Giles muttered.   
  
"Can someone get me down?" Angel called.   
  
"My head hurts. And so does my neck." Xander said waking up. "Ok. Whoa. I have fangs."   
  
"Ew! You need braces. Gross." Cordelia screamed.   
  
"Stay back Xander." Giles whipped out a cross and thrust it at Xander. Xander shrugged.   
  
"It's still me Giles. Just with fangs." Xander assured him.   
  
"So what's being a werewolf like?" Willow spoke up.   
  
"It's weird. The primalness of it is awesome. But it's a pain in the ass." Xander shrugged and shook himself. The clothing was rather small.   
  
"Willow can you look up an anti levitation spell? We have to get Angel down before sunrise." Giles said glancing up at Angel and looking at the ripped up cage for rope.   
  
"Can I do it?" Cordelia asked seeing what Giles was thinking. She ran across the room and dug out a rope. She tied a knot in it and grinned.   
  
"Why do I feel like cattle?" Angel murmured to himself.   
  
"Ok. I managed to get Oz." Buffy grunted and slung Oz down. "And he ruined one of my favorite shirts." She pointed to the large, revealing rip down the front. "Oh my lord. What happened to Xander? And why is Angel levitating?"   
  
It's that damn potion. When Angel drank it, it made him levitate. And the mixture of vampire saliva with the potion made Xander a half wolf vampire thing." Giles explained.   
  
"How can I ever go to school again?" Xander moaned.   
  
"I got him!" Cordelia called. Willow went over and helped her pull Angel down from the ceiling. They tied him to a big sturdy table so he was only like 5 feet high.   
  
"I rule!" Everyone jumped and turned to Oz who was ballet dancing across the library floor, still a werewolf. "What a crazy night huh?"   
  
"Is it just me or is this one really weird day on the hellmouth? I mean even for us?" Buffy asked.   
  
"I'll get to the spell books." Willow said.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************************   
  
"Xander would you wake up?" Oz called. Xander yawned. The sunlight streamed in through the windows. "You've been talking for awhile in your sleep."   
  
"You would not believe the dream I had." Xander scratched his arm and gulped. It was hairy.   
  
"Good he's awake. I thought that last potion would have cured him for sure." He looked down to see a shadow cross the linoleum floor. Xander screamed. 


End file.
